Soviet Union (CoH 2)
The Soviet Union is one of two factions featured in Company of Heroes 2. A member of the Allies, it fights against the Wehrmacht Ostheer. The Soviet Union places emphasis on cheap yet effective units, embodied by units such as the T-34 tank and the expendable conscript squads (as one of the most popular clichés about the USSR in WWII, it abandons most of the more advanced vehicles and gear used by soviet forces during WWII). The Eastern Front saw the bloodiest fighting during World War II. Overview The Soviet Union is the primary Allied faction in Company of Heroes 2. Fueled by fresh manpower and zealous patriotism for the Motherland, they are a force to be reckoned with. The Soviet Union joined the war on the side of the Allies after Germany breached the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact (a non-aggression pact between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union) on June 22, 1941 with Operation Barbarossa. -MORE TO COME- Basic Force Composition The Soviet player can field a total of 14 undoctrinal units and 11 doctrinal units on the battlefield. Soviets have the ability to build 4 buildings in total, but they do not need to build them all in order to progress the game. Only one building (Special rifle command OR Support Weapon Kampaneya) is needed in order to build tier 3 and tier 4 (tankoviy battalion command and mechanized armor kampaneya respectively). Soviets depend on more, cheaper units to combat the more costly, effective Ostheer army. As a result, The Soviet player will often have to employ multiple units to bring down one German unit. (tier 0) regimental field headquarters This building is the core building of the Soviets. It generates manpower. In case the building gets destroyed, doctrinal abilities and manpower income will be cancelled. Upon destruction of all HQs of one team (each destroyed HQ is marked with a skull sign on the mini-map), the game ends and victory is granted to the other team. The structure can be repaired by engineers. Fortunately, the structure is very sturdy and can withstand long periods of intensive fire, thus often being the last structure that gets destroyed if the Soviet player gets pushed back into his base. units The HQ is available from the get-go and grants access to the two following units: · Engineer squad: the engineer squad is a four men squad, vital for constructing buildings, laying mines and barbwires and repairing vehicles and structures. They also can construct several doctrinal structures (such as artillery pieces). · Conscript squad: The conscript squad is a six men squad, which is an important unit in the early game, but the conscript squad(s) lose(s) importance as the game progresses. The HQ remains important throughout the game due to the access to these two units. The engineer squad is essential for repairing and building stuff, but also doubles as a combatant unit once upgraded with the flamethrower upgrade. It can also be upgraded with the minesweeper upgrade, designed to detect and remove mines. Note that an engineer squad cannot pick both upgrades. The conscript squad is the backbone of the Soviet army in the early game, but turns into an utility unit in the late game. By then, they should have been upgraded with the Molotov and the AT grenade upgrade, making them somewhat useful against infantry as well as armor. Units aside, the HQ also has three upgrades available. molotov cocktail (125 25 ): Increases conscript's anti-infantry abilities by enabling them to throw a molotov cocktail within short range, creating a fire pool which will damage ''any unit ''standing in it. Costs 15 for every use. AT grenade (125 25 ): gives conscripts a fighting chance against light vehicles and enables them to deal engine damage to tanks. The player has to select an enemy (vehicle) unit in order to throw it. Costs 25 for every use. (tier 1) special rifle command MORE COMING (tier 2) Support Weapon Kampaneya MORE COMING (tier 3) tankoviy battalion command MORE COMING Category:Factions